Ice on My Fingers
by Kontradiction
Summary: Uploaded. TAKARI, SORATO, MIJYOU, YAMACHI, YAMAJUN, YAMASUKE (matt you slut ^_^) Medieval fic. Main pairing Takari. Kari has just discovered who T.K. really is.
1. Prologue

Title: Ice on my Fingers  
  
Author: Animeangel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Eventual Yaoi, Eventual Yuri, Incest, Rape, Sex, Violence, Language (Although not in English) and just about anything else you can think of ^_^'  
  
Summary: AU. Lady Hikari of Yagami is the only survivor after the rest of her family is murdered by a secret enemy. With revenge in mind Kari hides as a kitchen scullion, and plots the downfall of Lord Yamato.  
  
Eventual Takari, Sorato, Taito, implied Sokeru, Kensuke, implied Yamasuke, Kousora, Jyoumi.  
  
Prologue  
  
Hikari pressed her face to the glass and stared out the window at the swirling snowflakes outside. She'd always had a fondness for snow, since as far back as she could remember. Behind her she could hear her older brother kicking his ball around the room.  
  
"Taichi?" She asked, turning away from the window, "When are mama and papa going to get here?"  
  
The boy shrugged, "Wanna play ball?" He asked. Nearing 15 he still had an unsaitable passion for the ball game the younger children played.  
  
Kari looked disapproving, "Shouldn't you be practising fencing or something? Someday you're going to be Lord Yagami."  
  
Taichi rolled his eyes, "You're just a little girl. What do you know?"  
  
"I'm 12 today!" She objected, "I'm not little at all."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." The boy replied, "Do you wanna play ball?"  
  
"Fine." The younger girl consented.  
  
Taichi dropped the ball and began kicking it in little bounces, then stopped as he heard a sound he'd never heard before.  
  
Outside the door someone was screaming.  
  
"We're under attack!" He realised with shock, "Run Kari! Get away, I'll distract them.  
  
Kari shook her head, "I won't leave you Taichi."  
  
"I said go!" Tai yelled.  
  
"No!" She screamed back, "Not without you."  
  
Tai grabbed her arm and pulled her through the door and into the kitchen. Lifting the lid to the flour bin he hoisted the protesting girl inside.  
  
At that moment the door to the kitchen was flung open and Kari froze unable to move as she heard the thud of many footsteps.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Sneered an arrogant aristocratic voice, "Young Lord Yagami… it has been a long time."  
  
"Ishida!" She heard her brother say, voice filled with defiance.  
  
There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Kari heard her brother gasp and his body slammed against the flour bin with a resounding clang. Kari gasped  
  
"Taichi…" She bit her lip to stop herself from saying more.  
  
Tai whimpered and took in a rattling breath of air, trying to breathe through the punches.  
  
"Enough." The same aristocratic voice as before commanded.  
  
"You don't say…" Taichi spat hoarsely  
  
There was a cold laugh, "Bring him to me."  
  
There was a scuffling noise and then the voice again,  
  
"Seeing you squirm is so delicious."  
  
"Glad to know you can satiate your appetite so easily." Taichi responded coldly.  
  
There was the sound of steel scraping against steel as a sword was drawn out of a scabbard.  
  
"Insolent brat!" An angry voice yelled.  
  
There was a loud thump as the body hit the ground and Kari gasped, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Taichi," She sobbed softly, "I'm so, so sorry."  
  
Animeangel: Well all is going according to plan, Kari is miserable.  
  
Kari: Taichi's dead?  
  
Animeangel: Well…  
  
Ken: Why are Kari and Tai the only one's starred?  
  
Takeru: And when do Kari and I get to the steamy making out part?  
  
Animeangel: Never if you don't shut up. I have to go work on falling now! 


	2. Chapter 1.

Ice on my Fingers  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon there would be a lot more random kissing, and there would be no way I'd allow anyone to get their dirty scissors on it. And of course, Episode 50 wouldn't have happened. Unless I did an Episode 51, where T.K. confessed it was all a joke.  
  
Warnings: My previous warnings are probably all coming into play for this chapter. Homosexual and Hetrosexual relationships. Incest… kinda. And TAKARI, slight one-sided YAMASUKE and YAMAJUN, SORATO and implied (one- sided) SOKERU.  
  
Hikari stretched, her unused muscles aching from the strain of the past day. Her clothes, which last night had been plastered to her body, now hung stiffly due to the dried sweat. The smell of burned timber had been ingrained into both hair and fabric by her night by the fire, and the last dying embers of the fire flickered out. Hikari pulled her legs up to the rest of her body shivering because of the temperature of the cold stone floor. It was a mark of her exhaustion that she'd been able to sleep at all. She pushed her tangled hair from her eyes and looked around the kitchen. An overly plump woman, who despite her motherly figure was exceedingly cold bustled over, "Kari," She snapped, "Do you think you're here to slack off?" Hikari stifled a yawn, she was used to more sleep, before angrily saying "My name is Hikari." The woman slapped her full around the face, causing blood to trickle from the corner of the girls' mouth. "Don't give me any of your cheek scullion." She thrust a mop and pail into Hikari's empty hands. Hikari took it without saying anything.  
  
Twinkling blue eyes met her own deep amber and the stable boy gave her a rare smile, "You're learning. Always remember Lady Kari…" He said, mocking her proud bearing, and obvious lineage, "The tree that does not bend with the wind, breaks." Hikari turned to fill the bucket and missed the boys mirthless smile,  
  
"Yet those who bend to this life never fully recover their spirit." He finished sadly under his breath so the girl would not hear it.  
  
Up, Down, Up, Down. Hikari repeated the pattern in her mind, ignoring the distant ache of her protesting muscles. She had spent hours mopping, and then scrubbing the cold stone floors of the manor. The pattern had ingrained itself upon her mind, blurring in her head with the sound of whip lashes on Ruki a dark haired kitchen maid who had once snuck Hikari food, and once dobbed her in for touching one of the masters weapons.  
  
Hikari had spent just over 2 years in the manor, such a short time in comparison to the rest of the maids, and while her muscles still protested, in her mind it felt like she had never lived anywhere else.  
  
~~~  
  
Hikari winced as the stiff material of her under-dress brushed against the welts on her back. As was her custom at times like this she ran the reasons she was staying at the manor through her mind.  
  
1. She had nowhere else to go - Not really.  
  
2. She needed to be close enough to hear any news should it come.  
  
3. If they looked they would not search amongst the kitchen scullions for her and besides… her grandmothers stories about brave young princes who hid as stable boys until they achieved their revenge for their families murders had always intrigued her. How could she do any less for her family then they had done for theirs.  
  
Like always when she was reminiscing her childish words came back to haunt her,  
  
"I would hide as a scullion to avenge you if you died."  
  
Her grandmother had laughed and tapped her knuckles when she had said this. She had been told that she would never pass as a scullion.  
  
How wrong you were Grandmother. Hikari thought sadly, how wrong you were. Sleep came quickly to the girl, but when she woke up the next morning she didn't feel like she had slept at all.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kari!" The voice was sharp, "Where is my cleaning water. I'm sick of your disobedience and stupidity girl. I told you last night that today was cleaning day, but not only did you not get my water you have also slept in."  
  
Hikari blinked bleary eyes up at the kitchen overseer, she had a vague memory of the woman saying something about water and cleaning, but she had been to tired for the words to make any imprint on her brain, huge mistake that this had turned out to be.  
  
"I-I'm sorry…" She murmured softly her amber brown eyes filling with tears. A time weathered hand caught her by surprise as it caught her face, once twice three times, with sharp capable slaps.  
  
"Don't apologise girl, get on with your work." The woman gripped the younger girl by the ear pulling her up, and dragging her into the chill morning air.  
  
"Get cleaning child. Yolei will be out to help you as soon as Captain Marco is done with her." She said, finally releasing Hikari's ear and practically dumping her into the ice cold water. Her dark brown almost black hair hung in rat tails around her face from the water she had been dumped in and she nodded trying to stop her teeth from chattering,  
  
"Yes mistress."  
  
The woman sniffed and stormed back inside, ignoring the melting snow on the ground. Hikari bit her lip and tried to pull herself together. It was only times like this, when she was cold, wet and dripping that she realised that she would never… could never fully become the person she was seen to be. She glared down at the ground, half melted snow and dirt coloured sludge were slowly soaking her dress.  
  
"I hate snow!" She muttered furiously, wringing the wetness from her dress as best she could.  
  
"You're up early." She heard a voice behind her say. She swung around to face the source of the mocking voice and grimaced,  
  
"Oh get off your high horse Takeru. You're up just as early as me." She said fiercely turning back to the lake. She filled the bucket and then had to use both hands to lift it.  
  
The blond haired stable boy slid off the horse he was supposedly exercising, and began to trot after her,  
  
"So how are we this morning Lady Kari?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
The girl glared, "Lovely Lord I have a stick up my ass, how about you?"  
  
Takerus blue eyes twinkled with mirth, "Perhaps I should call you Lady Wit?"  
  
Hikari sniffed indignantly and shot him a glare from under her sopping fringe, "And Perhaps I should call you Almighty God?"  
  
Takeru paused as if he was actually considering it, "I could deal with that."  
  
Hikari stopped abruptly and spun, "Can you deal with this?" She asked, emptying the bucket on Takerus head and sending water cascading down his perfect gold waves of hair and neat clothes. Takeru stared at her in complete shock for a moment then his face broke into a wide grin.  
  
"You're gonna have to refill your bucket," he pointed out.  
  
Hikari glared at him, "I know. You do realise this is your fault?"  
  
Takeru stared at her for a moment then followed her as she stalked towards the well to refill her bucket, "Why?"  
  
"If you didn't pester me, I'd be able to work!" She explained.  
  
Takeru smirked. Strangely enough Hikari was the only one of the 15 kitchen wenches he'd ever annoyed. The others either hadn't noticed him, or had told him quite politely that if he wanted sex there were whores available in town.  
  
Then again, until Hikari, he'd never really been interested in any of the kitchen scullions. Generally they were greasy, relatively ugly and close enough to witless that he'd never concerned himself with talking to them. Then he had seen Hikari. It had been summer, and she had been arguing with the head housekeeper. It had struck him as odd, because he'd never seen anyone fight with the house keeper before. He hadn't been able to resist, and had snuck closer.  
  
It was then that the real surprise had come. She held herself in nearly as arrogant a manner as his sister. Takeru had sworn from that moment that he'd break her arrogance and get her into his bed.  
  
Neither had happened… but then, he hadn't counted on her spirit being so enticing. Especially when he was lying in bed thinking about her… Sometimes he almost altered his plans to involve letting her keep her spirit and eloping with her… And then he was brought back to reality.  
  
"Takeru you slob! Help me!" The brunette chastised him, her amber eyes flashing with the fire of her soul.  
  
Takeru smirked and took the other handle of the bucket with out comment.  
  
Reaching the kitchen both youths dropped the bucket and Takeru smirked,  
  
"I think I deserve a reward." He arched an eyebrow at Kari.  
  
The girl swung her open-faced palm at him, Takeru caught it,  
  
"You feel the same way?" He questioned innocently, "Great!" Pulling Hikari closer he covered her mouth with her own, plundering her sweet mouth.  
  
She fought for a moment then sunk into the kiss, opening her mouth and battling his tongue with her own.  
  
The kiss was broken when both participants where whapped by the passing cook,  
  
"No time for slackers. Get to work or move it elsewhere."  
  
Gold brown eyes alight and panting slightly Hikari stared at him for a moment,  
  
"Asshole!" She hissed before storming out the door.  
  
Takeru stared after before letting out a whoop of delight a chasing after her.  
  
~~~  
  
"The prince is coming," Yamato, Lord of Ishida spoke softly staring at the piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"Really, how fascinating." A voice murmured in his ear, "Now come to bed." Yamato leant back as he felt hot kisses trail across his neck.  
  
"As much as I'd love to sister dear, I have other work to attend to."  
  
Yamato could just imagine the pout she'd be wearing as her nails trailed down his arm.  
  
"As you wish my lord," The seductive voice whispered. Her lips brushed his collarbone. He pushed her away,  
  
"I'm serious Sora."  
  
"Fine" The voice was sullen now, "Have you seen our younger brother? He's growing into a handsome young man."  
  
The young man gave a harsh chuckle, "You don't have a chance. He's not your type."  
  
"Neither were you." She sashayed out of the room.  
  
Yamato shrugged, "You were very convincing."  
  
~~~  
  
"Master Izumi." Sora inclined her head to the travelling slaver, "My brother will see you now."  
  
The red haired slave masters eyes traced her figure, "A pleasure as always Mistress Sora."  
  
Sora giggled behind her hand, "You're too kind."  
  
"My lady!" Izzy cried hand over his heart, "I'm a slaver, I have to be kind."  
  
Sora smirked, "Indeed. Hopefully I will see you again soon. I always enjoy our time together."  
  
"As do I." He watched her retreating form and then shuddered once she'd turned the corner.  
  
"I swear that woman gets colder every time I see her," He said to the shadows.  
  
"You find my sister distasteful?" Yamato asked stepping out from his office.  
  
"She's not my type." The slaver replied  
  
"She's not anyone's type but that's never stopped her," Yamato said dismissively.  
  
"So my contacts tell me."  
  
Yamato chuckled, "Izzy dear friend, you wouldn't happen to have spies in my household?"  
  
Izzy bowed his head, "You're too quick for me Matt."  
  
"Naturally." Yamato answered, "However I do believe we had other matters to attend to."  
  
Izzy nodded, leading the taller man outside.  
  
"We have a fine selection this season My Lord." He informed the blond.  
  
Yamato nodded absently, his attention already caught by the cinnamon haired boy squatting on the outskirts of the group. Wearing nothing but a loin cloth he was most definitely a fine figure of a boy.  
  
Izzy followed Yamato's gaze,  
  
"You have a fine eye, my lord. An exotic beauty from far away lands. Never been touched by anyone."  
  
"Perhaps." Yamato spoke dismissively, "I shall determine that for myself."  
  
Blue eyes icy cold the man approached the slave boy. He placed his hand on the boys lower leg, then worked his way up. As he reached the boys thigh his hand was knocked away, and a cinnamon haired girl, who like the boy, wore nothing but a loin cloth, was glaring at him fiercely, and speaking rapidly in a language he didn't understand. Yamato's gaze dropped from her eyes, and he noted with pleasure her well toned body. Smirking the blond haired lord nodded at Izzy,  
  
"I'll take these two."  
  
"Very good sir. Shall we return to your office to negotiate the exchange?"  
  
Yamato gave the two another once over and leered,  
  
"Indeed."  
  
~~~  
  
His purse significantly heavier the red haired slave-master left his lords office.  
  
He let a look of disgust settle on his features as he looked around, by the gods he hated this place. It made him sick just to talk to a person who reportedly did the things Lord Yamato did, but business was business.  
  
The shadows flickered as he walked past, and Master Izumi was far from surprised when a purple haired girl stepped out from behind what appeared to be some kind of bronze vase.  
  
"Miyako," He inclined his head.  
  
"It's Yolei." The girl corrected him coldly, "Frankly I'm disappointed in you Koushiro."  
  
"It's Izzy." The young man corrected.  
  
"Of course. The 'slave-master'" Brown eyes glittered, the true extents of her intelligence gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"Have you any more information Yolei?" The man asked, black eyes hungry.  
  
"Perhaps." The girl surveyed him, "But not enough yet. I think I shall remain her for another month. Besides, I am growing fond of Hikari."  
  
Koushiro's eyes widened, "Hikari?"  
  
"Correct." She turned away, "I'm needed in the kitchens. Till next time Koushiro?"  
  
"Till next time he affirmed." He stared at the shadows for a few moments longer. He didn't know whether or not the girl had heard, but she always seemed to meet him when he was there, whether they had arranged to meet or not.  
  
Animeangel: Ooh I love a good intrigue!  
  
Takeru: Finally I got to kiss Hikari ::Laughs Evilly::  
  
Animeangel: It was necessary for my plot  
  
Ken: Plot?  
  
Yamato: Yeah! And what with the deal with me and Sora  
  
Animeangel: I needed to make my story interesting. I mean after all, what's a story without incestuous lovers?  
  
Sora: Excuse me?  
  
Animeangel: Ignore them. Review please? 


	3. Chapter 2.

Ice on my Fingers  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon there would be a lot more random kissing, and there would be no way I'd allow anyone to get their dirty scissors on it. And of course, Episode 50 wouldn't have happened. Unless I did an Episode 51, where T.K. confessed it was all a joke.  
  
Warnings: My previous warnings are probably all coming into play for this chapter. Homosexual and Heterosexual relationships. Incest. kinda. And TAKARI, slight one-sided YAMASUKE and YAMAJUN, SORATO, TAITO and implied (one-sided) SOKERU.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Daisuke was terrified as the tall muscular soldiers escorted he and Jun down the cold richly decorated hall. The stone floor was only slightly warmer then the snow outside, and he wished he had the courage to kill the soldiers for leering grins they were sending in Juns direction. and his.  
  
At the head of the procession was the tall blond stranger who had been examining him earlier. He shuddered at the memory,  
  
"Jun what going on?" He whispered, "I can't understand what they're saying!"  
  
"It's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
One of the soldiers roughly backhanded the red haired girl, who barely flinched,  
  
"None of that demon gibberish, you'll speak our language under Lord Ishida's roof."  
  
Jun spat at him and turned back to Daisuke,  
  
"Don't worry about it Daisuke, what they're saying is of no importance. Just stay away from the blonde one."  
  
This time when the man hit her Jun hit him back, and began to speak slowly in the language he'd addressed her in,  
  
"It is a good thing we have no intention to remain under the roof of the Ishida Lord then is it not?"  
  
The mans eyes widened and he moved to hit her again, but was stopped by the soft command from the mouth of the blond lord,  
  
"Really now, how am I going to get any pleasure from her if the girl is beaten senseless." He smirked at the red-haired girl, "Besides I like my slaves feisty."  
  
"A slave to you, I am not." The girl informed him coldly.  
  
Matt laughed, "No," He sneered, "My slaves speak better then you."  
  
She inclined her head, "True, but my pigs behave better then you."  
  
He laughed again, "I should like to meet these pigs, they sound like fun."  
  
Jun slipped back into her own language to mutter something only Daisuke would be able to understand, and was surprised to her the lord laugh again,  
  
"I'm neither related to nor married to any pigs."  
  
"Nay," Jun agreed, "I'm sure you prefer the Daymice when you're looking for company."  
  
Matt shrugged, "Perhaps that's why I chose your brother."  
  
Jun lunged at him, shrieking viciously in her own language, while Matt laughed as she was restrained by his much larger guards.  
  
"Ah, my harem. Your brother will make a lovely addition, don't you think my lovely Kitara?" Jun froze staring at Daisuke,  
  
"If you lay one finger on my brother, I will make it so that they will still be finding pieces of your mutilated corpse 5 years hence."  
  
"Who said anything about laying fingers Kitara?" Matt asked smirking  
  
This time the statement with the added insult were enough to make Jun act, she leapt at him, and just managed to lock her fingers around his neck, in the hopes that she'd have the 2 seconds it would take to crush his larynx and take his pitiful life. She was pulled of before she could do more then give him a horrific bruise, but the blond lord was unfazed,  
  
"Like I said earlier Kitara, I like them feisty." He leered at her then snapped his fingers, "Take the boy to the others. I think I'll try out the girl now."  
  
Jun spat at him.  
  
"Afraid I'll steal your flower of virginity?" Matt mocked  
  
"Hardly," The girl spat, "I doubt you have what it takes."  
  
Matt's features darkened, and he grabbed her face, "You'll pay for that Kitara, and I doubt you'll like the currency."  
  
~~~  
  
The men jostled Daisuke down the hall and away from Jun and the blond haired stranger.  
  
"Jun!" He cried, but the girl didn't seem to hear him. Her face seemed to be set in stone, but Daisuke could see defeat written in the way her shoulders slumped.  
  
His head lowered, and he felt cold tears trickle down his cheek, he half expected them to freeze in this icy place.  
  
"What's going on here?" Takeru asked, taking in the weeping boy and the horde of soldiers.  
  
"Your brother's purchased a new toy, young lord. We're simply following orders."  
  
Takeru bent down to look at the boy, who hastily wiped tears from his remarkably tanned face.  
  
"As surely as the sun rises in the morning I am innocent. Do not let them take me, if you be merciful kill me now!" Daisuke begged.  
  
It was obvious by the confused look on the boy's face that he didn't understand.  
  
"I want him. Take him to my chambers." Takeru commanded. He may not have understood the words, but it was obvious what the boy meant.  
  
"My apologies Lord Takeru, but your brother has specifically requested this toy. Perhaps he'll let you play with him after he's had his turn. Besides, you know the Lady Sora is looking for you."  
  
Takeru pulled a face,  
  
"Ah yes. My sister can be persistent. I shall have to practise hiding behind the tapestries."  
  
The guard sniggered, "I would not follow your brothers example if I were you, it did not seem to work to well."  
  
Takeru laughed, "Tell my brother I wish to speak with him." He gave the startled redhead a wink, and then walked back in the direction he'd come.  
  
It'd been almost an hour since he'd last visited the kitchen.  
  
"Time to go harass Hikari." He said brightly.  
  
~~~  
  
Mimi sniffed, wiping her eyes with her expensive white silk handkerchief,  
  
"My baby's all grown up, and investigating mass murders. I'm so proud!" She blubbered, "Let me give my baby one last hug before he goes off and starts dishonouring families!"  
  
Ken found himself smothered by his mother's crushing embrace,  
  
"Ack. Mother please! We're in public."  
  
"Oh I know," She wept, "You're all grown up and embarrassed of me. Make sure you scrub behind your ears. and eat all you vegetables."  
  
"Yes Mother," Said Ken looking pleadingly at his father for help.  
  
"And make sure you change your underwear every day. You never know when you're going to get hit by a carriage,"  
  
"Mother, I'm a prince. I highly doubt I'm going to get hit by a carriage."  
  
"Your great, great uncle Louis did." Mimi defended.  
  
"Mother he was a drunkard, and a womaniser. The world is better off without him."  
  
Mimi ignored his comments, "And make sure you don't sleep with Lord Yamato's sister. She's quite the sex fiend I hear."  
  
"Mother!" He gasped face going red.  
  
"And don't get any young ladies pregnant. The last thing we need is a bastard heir to the throne, and you know how I hate those unfortunate accidents that must occur at such times."  
  
"MOTHER!" He shrilled, unbelievably embarrassed.  
  
A hand came to rest on Ken's shoulder, "Now, now Mimi dear, I'm sure Ken can take care of himself." Said his father  
  
"Oh I know that Jyou. Let me give him one last hug."  
  
Ken quickly dived out the way as his mothers last 'one last hug' had nearly proven fatal.  
  
Osamu grinned down at him,  
  
"You have fun, ya hear Kenny-boy. A whole month away from the family. You sly dog!"  
  
"You're welcome to come cousin," Ken invited. Osamu grinned,  
  
"Not on your life cousin! I wouldn't risk missing my wife's arrival for anything."  
  
"Your beautiful exotic flower?" Ken questioned laughing  
  
"Yes, she wrote to me. She said she and her brother are coming down."  
  
"Whatever you say cousin."  
  
~~~  
  
"So my sweet." Yamato began coldly, turning to face Tai, "Will you resist me again?"  
  
Tai was unable to stop himself. He burst out laughing,  
  
"What happened to your eye?" He asked staring in amused shock at Yamato's rapidly swelling black eye.  
  
Yamato did not seem amused, and muttered something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Tai asked, noting with pleasure the mottled purple and red bruise coiled around Yamato's neck.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you my sweet." He came close and brushed his fingers across Taichi's cheek, "So how have you been?"  
  
"How do you think?" Tai spat.  
  
"Miss me?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Nearly as much as I miss that black eye you gave me."  
  
Yamato smirked, "I never knew you were such a masochist."  
  
Tai flinched away from his hand, "Why won't you leave me alone?"  
  
"Because you're beautiful, and I like beautiful things."  
  
"I'm not a 'thing' Yamato. I'm a person not a possession." Tai informed him  
  
Matt laughed, "You belong to me, and that's all that matters." He pushed Taichi back on the bed,  
  
"Will you submit?"  
  
"Never!" Taichi spat.  
  
"Don't push me Taichi. I'm a patient man, but I won't wait forever." His slender fingers removed Taichi's top and he ran his fingers lightly across the boy's chest,  
  
"You know you want me."  
  
"Not you. never you," Tai whispered, his brown eyes closing as crystal tears leaked from the corners. Matt licked the tears away,  
  
"There's no need to cry Taichi, all you have to do is say yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? Why must you persist? Can't you see how futile this is? You want this as much as I do! Your lips say no, but your body says yes."  
  
"You killed my family, I'd rather rot in hell then sleep with a murderer like you."  
  
Matt nibbled his ear; "Hell's not an option."  
  
~~~  
  
"Finally, I've found you. Oh Pearl of my Desire!"  
  
Kari rudely pushed Takeru aside; "I'm busy."  
  
Grinning he flounced after her, "But Dewdrop, a midday feast awaits us!"  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes, "What? Hay sandwiches and second hand water?"  
  
Takeru looked rather offended; "Do you really think I would offer such slop, oh keeper of my heart?"  
  
"Yes," Kari said flatly, knocking his feet with the broom she was currently using. Takeru skipped back a step,  
  
"For you I have food that tastes nearly as sweet as your lips."  
  
"I like neither sugar nor your words." Kari told the boy, thrusting the broom into his hands,  
  
"If you're determined to win my heart then sweep."  
  
"Anything oh majestic one, so my humble ears may hear your un-honeyed words." Takeru said with a flourish.  
  
"Sweep!" Snapped Kari.  
  
Takeru took the broom and brushed it against the floor, singing happily,  
  
"Once, twice then thrice," he sang  
  
Hikari snorted then walked away, only to realise from the noise behind her that Takeru was following her, with the broom still singing that idiotic song,  
  
"Once, twice, then thrice - I sweep my way to my beloveds heart. With my broom of romance, and this trusty song, Once, twice, thrice."  
  
Hikari spun around in shock,  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked.  
  
"Sweeping my way to my beloveds heart," Takeru sang, fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
Over the other side of the room, the head cook beckoned Ruki over to her,  
  
"Girl, go and fetch Lord Ishida, tell him Young Master Takeru has gone quite mad."  
  
Ruki stared over at the singing blond and nodded, "Of course ma'am."  
  
~~~  
  
"Say yes!" Matt demanded  
  
"No." Tai whimpered  
  
"Say yes," Matt repeated, his tongue flicking in and out of Tai's ear  
  
".No" Tai whispered desperately, arching away from Matt touch.  
  
"Ah, my sweet, it's so easy, just one little word. Say yes." Matt kissed softly down his jaw,  
  
"I.oh.y."  
  
"Lord Ishida!" The girl rapped repeatedly on his door, "Please, I have a matter of the utmost importance."  
  
Matt sat up with a start as Tai stared up at him horrified,  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Matt snarled, "I'm busy." He snuck a glace at Tai, "Very busy."  
  
"But Lord Ishida. Young Master Takeru's gone insane! He's singing in the kitchen!"  
  
Tai stared at Matt in horrified shock, chanting under his breath like a mantra, I'll never say yes.  
  
Matt pinned Tai's hands, "I realise my brother has a terrible voice, but I'm sure you can humour him."  
  
"But Lord Ishida!" The girl said desperately, "He's attempting to canoodle a kitchen maid, with a questionable reputation!"  
  
"Well let him have his fun, and for gods sakes let me have mine!" He cried, becoming even angrier as Taichi tried to wriggle out from beneath him.  
  
"But my lord," The girl tried one last time, "He's sweeping the floor in the kitchen - with a broom!"  
  
"What?" Matt shot up, releasing Tai, who rolled away from him, "No Ishida shall sweep a floor in this household. Not while I'm around!"  
  
He stood and threw open the door, much to the distress of the waiting kitchen maid, who'd been expecting a fully dressed lord.  
  
"We'll finish this later!" He told the waiting boy,  
  
Tai spat, "Ha! In your dreams"  
  
Matt smirked, "Those were your dreams my sweet."  
  
Two of Matt guards carefully escorted Taichi back to the room he shared with the rest of Yamato's 'boys.'  
  
~~~  
  
Miyako pushed open the door to Lord Ishida's chamber. Empty. She smirked, sharp brown eyes taking in the rumpled quilt and discarded shirt.  
  
A possible weakness of Lord Ishida?  
  
Miyako rubbed her hands together gleefully, she certainly hoped so. There were a lot of people who would pay good gold for information like that.  
  
"Let's see," She said softly, drifting over towards the desk, "What deep and dirty secret is big ol' Lord Ishida trying to hide from lil' ol' Yolei?"  
  
She began to sift through a draw filled with documents, pausing in surprise as she found one with a royal seal,  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" She asked aloud, "Looks like the game's about to get a whole lot more interesting. Note to self, make contact with Prince Ken when he arrives. Now," She smirked coldly, "I'd better go check up on Koushiro's slaves. I'd hate to see Matt getting his moneys worth."  
  
~~~  
  
"Since when has that been called 'sweeping'?" Matt asked dryly, staring at his brother who was making a spectacle of himself, he seemed to be trying to stick his tongue down the throat of a relatively young kitchen maid. Yamato raised an eyebrow as one of the girl's slender white hands squeezed his brother's backside enthusiastically.  
  
Matt was just about to turn and leave in disgust when the kitchen maid drew back and slugged his brother in the face.  
  
Even stranger was the fact that Takeru seem to have been expecting it,  
  
"Oh angel of light, why must you leave me so unsatisfied?" Takeru asked gallantly,  
  
The kitchen maid bent down and picked up the fallen broom,  
  
"Sweep!" She demanded thrusting it in his hand.  
  
Takeru began to sweep the floor, bursting into song,  
  
"Once, Twice, Thrice, I've kissed my maiden, and now must pay the price. With my broom of romance, and this trusty song. Once, Twice, Thrice"  
  
Yamato winced at the boy's voice. If his brother insisted on singing he should at least do it well.  
  
"Pray tell, what exactly does our brother claim to be doing?" Sora husked in Matt's ear.  
  
"Trying to rid us of our rat problem?" Matt suggested  
  
"I'm not amused, Yamato." Sora told the boy coldly.  
  
Takeru looked up and dropped the broom as if burnt, suddenly realising he had an audience.  
  
Hikari spun at the lack of noise, and followed his gaze to the two well- dressed nobles in the doorway.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" Takeru said desperately.  
  
"You mean you weren't just sweeping the floor?" Sora questioned curling her lip  
  
"No?" Takeru lied, "I was unscrupulously seducing a kitchen maid."  
  
"And failing miserably!" Kari felt compelled to input, trying not to blush  
  
"I dunno," Matt shrugged, "He seemed to be doing fine earlier, when you were groping his ass."  
  
"You're right," Hikari admitted, "Until I decided to give him a black eye to match yours. It seems these days blonds come in matching sets."  
  
Sora laughed, "Brother dearest, I want her in my harem. Give her to me."  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Takeru objected, "I saw her first!"  
  
Yamato smirked, "I'm afraid our dear brother does have a point."  
  
Kari's eyes flickered to Takeru, and then she clapped a hand over her mouth,  
  
"Brother? I think I'm going to be sick!" She said, rushing out of the room.  
  
"What was all that about?" Sora questioned the younger blond.  
  
"She's just highly strung," He smirked, "Maybe I should have mentioned I was an Ishida."  
  
Sora burst out laughing, "Perhaps dear brother. But us women do like surprises."  
  
~~~  
  
Tai barely made it 5 steps into the room before collapsing.  
  
How could he have been so stupid?  
  
"I as good as said yes," He whispered hoarsely, "I would have said yes. What sort of animal am I?"  
  
"The worst kind," The ginger-haired girl told him stepping out from behind the open door.  
  
Tai recoiled in shock,  
  
"You!" He spat, if there was anyone he hated more then Yamato it was the Lady Sora. No one else could ever make him feel as uneasy as her. According to the grapevine Lady Sora was the Lord Yamato's most frequent bedmate. The thought of sleeping with ones own sister made him shudder.  
  
"Ah Taichi, dear sweet naive Taichi," She ran her hand through his hair as if he were an animal, some wild beast she wished to tame.  
  
He shrank away from her touch.  
  
"What do you want?" He spat  
  
"Apart from you?" She asked with giggle, "Only this." She leaned closer, her brown eyes narrowing,  
  
"He raped your sister. He made a game of it," She giggled, "the best bit was, she moaned like a whore."  
  
Tai lunged at her, "You fucking heartless bitch!" His hands wrapped around her smooth soft throat, only to be torn off by the many guards he hadn't noticed.  
  
She smiled, "Did you moan like a whore as well Tai? Or did you beg?"  
  
Sora surveyed him, the cold smile never faltering, "Even if you haven't you will."  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Your silence is answer enough." Turning she swept out of the room, leaving the faint smell of perfume drifting in the air. Tai turned and buried his face in his hands. By the gods she was right. If they hadn't been interrupted he would have begged for it.  
  
"Hikari." He whispered softly, "I'm so sorry."  
  
He sniffed, brushing away the tears as fast as they fell.  
  
  
  
Animeangel: Mwuhahaha Angst Takeru: Geez, you just had to ruin me and Kari's relationship didn't you. She gropes me and you let her find out I'm her enemy! I hate you. Yamato: And you made the kitchen maid interrupt Tai! He would have said yes! Taichi: And wasn't I supposed to be dead? Animeangel: I wouldn't kill you Tai! And I didn't mean to interrupt you and Yama - It was an accident! Ken: Speaking of accidents how the hell did I end up with Mimi and Jyou for parents? Daisuke: And why am I the only one who can't speak the same language as everyone else? Animeangel: Well, you know how these things go. Sora: I would never ever say something like that to Tai! Animeangel: Yes you would! I saw the cookies episode. You're a heartless bitch! Sora: What? Hikari: Review please?  
  
A/N: Oh yeah, for anyone who cares, just a few quick notes. Jun mentions Yamato seeking 'Daymice' for company: a quick piece of information so the insult can be understood, the 'daymouse' is a cowardly, clumsy creature which is nearly blind during the day, has the life-span of three days and feeds by pure luck if it bumps into a spare scrap of food. The only reason the species is not extinct is that the daymouse is asexual and gives birth to 16 kittens before death. Yamato calls Jun 'Kitara.' It is a crude word, which in Juns language is akin to prostitute, or slut. It also has connotations with cheap, or dirty. Basically he's saying that she's a slut simply because she's no good for anything else. "As surely as the sun rises in the morning I am innocent. Do not let them take me, if you be merciful kill me now" Daisuke greets Takeru in this fashion because it is a formal way in his language of asking for a merciful execution, rather then the dishonour of having something done to you. Basically he's asking for an honourable death. 


	4. Chapter 3

Ice on my Fingers  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon there would be a lot more random kissing, and there would be no way I'd allow anyone to get their dirty scissors on it. And of course, Episode 50 wouldn't have happened. Unless I did an Episode 51, where T.K. confessed it was all a joke.  
  
Warnings: My previous warnings are probably all coming into play for this chapter. Homosexual and Hetrosexual relationships. Incest. kinda. And TAKARI, slight one-sided YAMASUKE and YAMAJUN, SORATO, TAITO and implied (one-sided) SOKERU.  
  
Jun tried to hit the offending hands away,  
  
"Completely unnecessary is this!" She told the woman for the 4th time since Lord Yamato had ordered this debacle.  
  
"Oh dear!" The old bird said, "Do stop moving, I'd hate to smudge."  
  
Jun dodged the brush,  
  
"Off of me get!" She cried, "Wear the dress I will, but this paint I will not!"  
  
"Hush child! Stop fighting, Lord Yamato has requested you be made beautiful."  
  
"I look fine!" Jun told the servant who was now trying to loose her hair from its customary braids.  
  
"But my dear!" The woman chirped, "You look like a savage. Surely you wish to look civilised when Lord Ishida's guests arrive!"  
  
"No!" Jun screamed, "For the time last, No! The way I look, I like!"  
  
"I give up!" The woman said throwing down her brush, "Look like a savage then. If you get beaten do not expect me to care.  
  
~~~  
  
"-and now she won't even talk to me." Takeru finished, "What should I do?"  
  
"Hm. maybe you should write her a letter." Takato suggested, looking up from his spot on the bed.  
  
"And say what?"  
  
"That you love her. breasts." Taichi suggested.  
  
"Are ye crazy. Lud knows the gal'd neva took to ye again if ye wrote that." Jeri exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Tell her you miss her," Kenta suggested.  
  
"I do!" Takeru exclaimed, "I miss her more then I ever imagined possible. Not being around her is a punishment worse then been banished from food."  
  
"Are her lips truly that sweet T.K?" Takato mocked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sweeter even. They are like the taste of water to a man in the desert. They are like the sweetest honeycomb. They are like chocolat."  
  
"Chocolat!" Kenta exclaimed in shock, "That good?"  
  
"Better! I would pay a thousand gold pieces simply to listen to her unsweetened dulcet" Takeru continued.  
  
"I would cry a thousand tears for just one glimpse of her ethereal eyes. I would work for a lifetime, carving a statue out of amber, and still it could not compare to her true beauty."  
  
Takato looked up from the parchment, "That's not bad, how about some begging now?"  
  
"I can't believe you'd say all this just to get a kitchen maid into your bed, Teeks," Taichi said shaking his head.  
  
Jeri punched Taichi's arm, "Ye fool, s'obvious e's gun an' fallen for 'er innit it?"  
  
"Stop it Jeri. Unlike certain other people some of us can't just go round randomly falling in love." Takato told her coldly  
  
"S'not me fault ye're one of Lord Ishida's toys. 'Sides I'd rather it to scullery duty." Jeri told him plaintively  
  
"You don't know what you're saying!" Takato threw back angrily.  
  
"Be quiet both of you!" Takeru yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up Teeks, like you can talk."  
  
Takeru laughed, "Sorry, but can I get a little help here?"  
  
"Sure ye c'n boy." Jeri said, "Tell her that you need to see her."  
  
Tai nodded, "Tell her to meet you in the stables, you need to tell her something, then snog her face off."  
  
"Last time I did that I got a black eye." Takeru informed him coldly.  
  
"She's feisty." He smirked.  
  
"You sound like Lord Ishida." Kenta said in disgust.  
  
Tai clamped a hand over his mouth,  
  
"I've gotta go." He told the group and left.  
  
"Wha' was tha' 'bout?" Jeri asked staring after the boy in shock.  
  
"Lovers quarrel?" Takeru suggested.  
  
"Don't say that." Kenta said flatly, "Not about Taichi. He's fought harder then any of us."  
  
Takeru squirmed uncomfortably, while he adored talking to his friends in disguise, he could never bear to hear them talking about Lord Ishida.  
  
"So," Takato broke the pregnant silence, "Anyone have any ideas of what Teeks should say next."  
  
"Before I came here I had a lover. She's dead now, but she used to say, every time we parted, if I never see you again, I might as well be blind, for nothing can ever compare to your face, and your eyes."  
  
"That's really beautiful." Takato said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Kenta exclaimed, "She also used to say, if you don't do the bloody dishes I'll cut off yer balls and present em to the king on a bloody silver platter."  
  
"I think we'll stick with the first." Takato said.  
  
"Now, ask her too meet me in the stables," Takeru insisted.  
  
"Hikari, if you feel anything for me at all, speak to me one last time, for the sound of your voice is all I ask before I die. Meet me in the stables, for though they cannot compare to your face, I know of no place that can," Takato read looking up at Takeru.  
  
"Sweet! So how do we end it?"  
  
"End it with all the love that I possess in every fibre of my being." Jeri said softly, "I alway's wished tha' someone woul' wri' me a let'er endin' with that."  
  
~~~  
  
"My queen," Yamato breathed, his lips tracing fiery trails across Sora's generous bosom, "My goddess."  
  
"Yamato I'm not in the mood." Sora snapped.  
  
Yamato pulled back, blue eyes darkening with anger. This was Sora's fault. All Sora's fault. There had been a time when he had not been subject to her every whim. Sora gave him a sharp look causing him to wince, she always seemed to know what he was thinking.  
  
"I have been cruel haven't I Yama-chan. Here, let me kiss it better."  
  
Yamato returned to her arms, but his earlier lust had been forgotten. Despite the thrill he felt when he felt her naked beneath him, he had never liked sleeping with his sister.  
  
Sora's brown eyes darkened as she brought their lips together in a crushing kiss.  
  
Once again she had taken charge.  
  
~~~  
  
"So this is it." Ken said looking up at the castle. He'd heard a lot about this place, and its inhabitants.  
  
"Welcome your highness, to the abode of Lord Ishida."  
  
~~~  
  
"At least read it Hikari! You can't just throw it in the fire unopened."  
  
"Of course I can!" Hikari told the other girl coldly, "Why should I read it?"  
  
"Because you like him, or at least you did-"  
  
"I never!" Hikari objected.  
  
"Then because he's a damn good kisser," Miyako said angrily  
  
"Yolei!" Hikari said plaintively.  
  
"Read it!" Miyako snapped.  
  
"Fine." Hikari carefully unfolded the letter,  
  
'My dearest Hikari,  
  
I'm sorry I upset you-'  
  
"Pfft, that's one hell of an understatement," Hikari spat.  
  
"Keep reading." Miyako said firmly.  
  
'-but I wouldn't have been able to live if you'd rejected me.  
  
You mean everything to me Hikari. You are like water to a man in the desert. Your lips are like the sweetest honeycomb. They are like chocolat.  
  
I would pay a thousand gold pieces simply to listen to your unsweetened dulcet.  
  
I would cry a thousand tears for just one glimpse of your ethereal eyes. I would work for a lifetime, carving a statue out of amber, and still it could not compare to your true beauty.  
  
I heard tell once of a Druid who worshiped the most beautiful goddess in all of eternity. If he was not talking about you then he was a liar and a false prophet-'  
  
Hikari looked up at Miyako, she was caught between laughter and tears,  
  
"He's a fool." She told the other girl.  
  
"He writes poetry." Miyako smiled misty eyed.  
  
"This is rubbish."  
  
"Keep reading!" Miyako snapped, "I was pretending my lover wrote this for me. A letter like this is every girls dream."  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes and looked back down at the letter.  
  
'-I never knew what love was, until I met you, and now, knowing you don't return my feelings, almost makes me wish I could forget.  
  
If I never see you again, I might as well be blind, for nothing can ever compare to your face, and your eyes.  
  
Hikari, if you feel anything for me at all, speak to me one last time, for the sound of your voice is all I ask before I die. Meet me in the stables, for though they cannot compare to your face, I know of no place that can  
  
With all the love that I possess in every fibre of my being,  
  
Forgive me, or kill me where I stand.  
  
I love you.'  
  
~~~  
  
"Kitara, you look. almost civilised," Yamato said, his eyes tracing the girls body lazily, his mouth set in its customary smirk.  
  
Jun glared at him, taking an unsteady step forward, in the two inch heels the maids had forced her to wear,  
  
"Daisuke better appreciate what I do for him," She muttered angrily.  
  
"Now Kitara is that anyway to greet your partner for tonight's festivities?" He slipped his arm around her waist possessively,  
  
"One wrong move Kitara and you'll never see your precious little daymouse again. Be the exotic flower and make me proud."  
  
All emotions disappeared from her face, except for a vacant smile,  
  
"As you order my Lord Ishida."  
  
~~~  
  
"Your highness, its time for your welcoming feast." The servant announced, bowing so low that his words were almost incomprehensible.  
  
Ken sighed, "Okay, let's go then." He closed the door to the lavish room he'd been given for his stay and followed the servant.  
  
"By the way, do you think you could tell me where to find Lord Takeru?"  
  
"Young Master Takeru should be at the feast your highness." The servant said nervously, "Or perhaps in the kitchens."  
  
"The kitchens?" Ken repeated somewhat confused.  
  
"Erm, yes your highness."  
  
"Right, lead the way to the kitchens then."  
  
"Your highness?" The servant inquired in shock.  
  
"You know where they are, yes? Lead the way."  
  
"Of course your highness."  
  
~~~  
  
Hikari screwed up the letter, and held it over the fire.  
  
Yolei had long since left to complete her duties so she was alone in the kitchen.  
  
She paused, then slipped the letter into her pocket.  
  
"Stupid Takeru. He can wait in the stables all night for all I care."  
  
She stood and wiped her hands on the front of her dress,  
  
"Stupid Takeru, I hope he misses his feast."  
  
Her bitching was interrupted by a hesitant, "Excuse me?"  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Hikari snapped.  
  
Ken recoiled visibly, "I was just. wondering, if you knew where young lord Takeru is?"  
  
"What makes you think I know where the little harlot is?"  
  
"I. I was just asking." Ken replied shrinking from the girl who seemed to tower over him in her wrath.  
  
"Well he's in the stables waiting for something that'll never happen. not that I know where he is all the time. It's not like I care about him. That kiss meant nothing, and I did NOT touch his ass!"  
  
"O-of course not Milady." He cowered  
  
"Very good. Now be off." She commanded.  
  
Ken turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Hikari cried turning to hastily scribble something on a napkin, "I'd appreciate it if you'd give this to Takeru please." She said with a malicious smirk.  
  
"O-of course."  
  
"Thank You. Now run along before you get caught in here." She blew him a kiss then turned to pick up a brush.  
  
A dazed and bewildered Ken stumbled out of the kitchen.  
  
"Did I just call a kitchen maid milady? I must be going crazy."  
  
~~~  
  
Davis shrunk back against the bed. He hadn't been called in to see the lord, which was probably a good thing, but on the other hand he hadn't seen Jun since the blond haired lord had taken her to his chambers. His sister could be hurt. it was unlikely but still.  
  
He huddled in his corner of the bed, he could see the other boys talking and laughing on the other side of the room. How they could laugh when they were nothing but slaves to someones sexual desires he couldn't comprehend. He was sure he'd never heard his fathers concubines laugh.  
  
Didn't they understand that they were prisoners of war, to be defiled whenever the enemy wished?  
  
Still, it was only for a short time. When his 2 years were up the blond lord would have to let him go. right? Not that it would do him any good.  
  
He started to weep silently, he was stuck in a place where he couldn't understand what was going on around him, and there was no one but him to protect him.  
  
Tai looked up to see the red head huddled on one of the beds and sobbing quietly.  
  
"Poor kid," He whispered as he walked over so he was next to the bed, "Hey are you okay?"  
  
The boy looked up, confusion and fear evident on his face. A jumble of words in a language Tai didn't understand spilled from the boys mouth.  
  
Tai sat down, "Um, I can't really understand you, and I guess you can't understand me, but I'm Taichi."  
  
The boy continued to look confused.  
  
"Taichi," Tai said loudly, thumping his chest.  
  
"Tay-chi?" The boy repeated curiously tapping his own chest.  
  
"No, I'm Taichi. You're. You."  
  
Daisuke had no idea what this idiot was babbling about, but he seemed to be trying to make contact.  
  
Maybe he was trying to give his name?  
  
Daisuke tapped his chest, "Day-suke"  
  
The boy beamed, "Tie-chi!" he tapped his chest, "Die-suke" He tapped the other boys.  
  
Daisuke beamed, "Day-suke," He tapped his chest, "Tay-chi" He tapped the other boys.  
  
Tai sighed and nodded, "Well I guess it beats 'my sweet'"  
  
Daisuke scratched his head in confusion.  
  
Tai gestured to the wetness around Daisuke's eyes.  
  
Daisuke looked confused.  
  
Tai tried to think how to explain it, he mimicked the boy crying then gave him a curious look.  
  
Daisuke nodded, then paused thoughtfully. He grabbed Tai's hand and brought it to his crotch, releasing it before the other boy touched.  
  
Tai looked at him in a strange mixture of shock and bewilderment. The boy met his eyes, then swiftly drew his hand across his neck, the universal sign for death.  
  
Tai reached out and gently touched the boys shoulder,  
  
"Hey don't kill yourself just yet," He smiled in what he hoped was a comforting manner, "Don't worry I'll protect you."  
  
The boy stared at him for a moment then threw his arms around the older boys neck and hugged him.  
  
He didn't feel so alone anymore, and now he had a protector until Jun got back.  
  
~~~  
  
Ken walked into the stables and looked around. Takeru didn't seem to be in there. perhaps the kitchen maid had made a mistake?  
  
"Takeru?" He called nervously.  
  
Suddenly he was dipped in what under other circumstances might have been a very romantic kiss, and a pair of very soft lips covered his.  
  
Ken froze, quite unsure what to do. "Takeru?" he squeaked. From the dull light filtering in he could see it was indeed young Lord Ishida.  
  
"Hush kitten. You need not speak, I know how you feel. I feel the same."  
  
Ken opened his mouth to protest and a finger was placed quite firmly across his parted lips,  
  
"Allow me to finish. I love you more then life itself, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"  
  
Ken blinked, it appeared there was some sort of mix up.  
  
"As flattering as your offer is Lord Takeru, I hardly think you'll make a suitable queen. You lack certain." He paused, "Let's just say you couldn't produce an heir." He observed dryly.  
  
Takeru's face went crimson, then white, "Your majesty!" Takeru released his grip on the young prince.  
  
Bent back as he was, Ken was unable to catch himself before he landed on the ground in a cloud of choking dust.  
  
Takeru wrung his hands, "I. I wasn't intending to propose. I mean I don't want to marry you... Not that I find you unattractive, I mean, you're really quite handsome, and a good kisser to boot."  
  
Ken held up his hand for silence, "I'm well aware this is a misunderstanding Takeru."  
  
Takeru let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Besides I'm afraid you're not my type. I prefer the more exotic. in men that is." Takerus eyes widened and his jaw dropped,  
  
"I'm trusting you won't tell anyone, my mother would be. displeased, and I fear we're running out of family heirlooms. There's just too many breakable things in a castle. Tables, chairs. the throne."  
  
Takeru cracked up laughing, "Your mother didn't throw the throne at you did she?"  
  
"No. but she tried. It was just too heavy, fortunately for me."  
  
".So, how did you know I was out here?"  
  
"A kitchen maid told me. your 'kitten' I assume, although she seemed more like a lioness to me, she asked me to give you this." Ken pulled the napkin out of his pocket.  
  
Takeru snatched it rather rudely, his eyes tracing the message as he read it aloud. "Dearest Takeru,  
  
Thank you for the rot you wrote in your letter, I haven't laughed that hard since. well ever actually. I wasn't born yesterday you know. For future reference, just because I work for your family doesn't mean I like them.  
  
And if you want a cheap lay. Go fuck your sister."  
  
Ken winced, somewhat alarmed at the harsh language,  
  
"Wow. She really likes you."  
  
"I'm not finished yet!" Takeru objected, "With all the vomit I possess in all the slop buckets I empty.  
  
Your sweet little turtledove Hikari."  
  
Kens eyes widened, and he began to laugh, partly at the girls choice of words, and partly at the look on Takeru's face.  
  
"She signed it turtle dove." He crushed the dirty napkin to his chest, "I'll cherish this napkin forever."  
  
Ken shook his head, "Don't we have a feast to be getting to?"  
  
"Oh shit, my brother'll have my ass for this!"  
  
Ken winced, "What your family do behind closed doors is none of my business, and I really don't want to know about it."  
  
Takeru pulled a sour face, "Ha ha Ken."  
  
Takeru: *Brushes his teeth furiously* I kissed Ken? Eeew. And shouldn't you have mentioned Taken?  
  
Ken: Where's the Kensuke?  
  
Hikari: Takeru cheated on me *blubbers like a baby* I'm never going to get with him now!  
  
Animeangel: Yes you will. It was a mistake. He thought Ken was you.  
  
Ken: I don't look like Kari!  
  
Daisuke: Yes you do.  
  
Animeangel: .You're both total spunks! Wouldn't you just love to have them both at the same time?  
  
Sora: So much for a monogamous relationship.  
  
Animeangel: Aa. According to my tarot card reading we're going to decide we're better as just friends anyway. So I will be single very soon.  
  
Sora: You're such a loser.  
  
Hikari: Review please?  
  
Animeangel: *Glomps Hikari* Wow, you're so sweet begging for reviews for me. Would you like to be my girlfriend?  
  
Hikari: *Slaps Animeangel* Review and maybe she'll get distracted. PLEASE!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Ice on my Fingers  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon there would be a lot more random kissing, and there would be no way I'd allow anyone to get their dirty scissors on it. And of course, Episode 50 wouldn't have happened. Unless I did an Episode 51, where T.K. confessed it was all a joke.  
  
Warnings: My previous warnings are probably all coming into play for this chapter. Homosexual and Hetrosexual relationships. Incest. kinda. TAKARI is still the main pairing, mistaken TAKEN/KENKERU, YAMACHI, YAMAJUN, slight KENSUKE, and SORA-ANYTHING-WITH-LEGS (and some without). Oh and Sora bashing. Obviously.  
  
Dedication: I (Dria, the main authoress, who thought up the plot and wrote the story) have decided to dedicate this story to my secret (or not so secret) crush. Even if she doesn't read this, she's still cute. *smiles innocently and saunters off*. K-chan and I also want to give a shout out to the reviewer who made us get off our butts and write this, congratulations, that's no easy task.  
  
Yamato scowled, where the hell was his younger brother. The prince would be here soon, and if he was forced to shame the house of Ishida by explaining Takeru's absence he would be. less then pleased.  
  
Just as Yamato was about to seriously injure the slave who'd been unable to find his brother, the blond haired demon himself hurried into the room, the prince on his heels and a faint pink blush across his cheeks.  
  
Hmm, so that was how the Prince swung, no surprise there but Takeru. Hadn't he been interested in that kitchen maid?  
  
Takeru slid into his seat as inconspicuously as possible, which considering that he sat next to Matt at the head of the table, wasn't really all that inconspicuous. Ken gave him an embarrassed smile and slid into the seat directly across from him at the left of Matt's date.  
  
Yamato clapped his hands, "Let the feast begin."  
  
Sora leaned forward to smile pleasantly at Ken, "My dear Prince, whatever brings you all the way out here? Not simply for the pleasure of our company I'm sure." She fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
Ken mentally recoiled, after all the things he'd heard about Lady Sora simply the thought of touching her filled him with horror. He wouldn't touch that woman with a 10 foot barge pole.  
  
"The court fast became lonely without your younger brother's entertaining presence." Ken informed the lady with a forced smile.  
  
Sora's face fell, "I see."  
  
Yamato eyed his sister with distaste, the Prince as well, as if it wasn't obvious he was gay. Speaking of which, Yamato leaned over to his younger brother,  
  
"So, is Prince Ken a good kisser?"  
  
"Better then Sora," Takeru's head snapped up, "I mean, I wouldn't know?"  
  
Yamato laughed, "Of course not brother dear, although I am proud of you for thinking of house honour at the time we need it most."  
  
It took a moment for the implications to sink in. His older brother thought he'd arranged to further his relationship with his best friend for the political position of their house.  
  
Takeru felt indignation rise, "*If* I had a relationship with Ken, it would be based on mutual respect and trust."  
  
Yamato sighed, it was obvious his naïve younger brother had fallen head- over-heels for the Prince, "Takeru, you realise you're an Ishida, and therefore he'll never make an honest man of you."  
  
Takeru growled angrily, "I have no intention of ever marrying Ken," He yelled.  
  
The entire hall went silent as every head turned to stare at the younger blond haired lord, including Kens own.  
  
"I. that is, what I mean is." Takeru sweated.  
  
Ken tried to hide his amusement and Sora raised an eyebrow.  
  
Jun looked somewhat confused, her cinnamon brown eyes scrutinising Takeru's slender figure, "I'm sure he would make a fine queen, were he dressed in Ymani silk and Dhimari's."  
  
Yamato's eyes narrowed, "Are you trying to imply my brother would dress in women's clothing?"  
  
Jun shrugged, "If you'll sleep with your sister who's to say what he might do."  
  
Ken laughed and hastily the rest of the room joined in. Yamato glared at the young Prince, and still laughing, Ken glared back.  
  
Standing Yamato made an imperious gesture and smirked down at Jun,  
  
"I would like to present to my guests, and the. honourable," Yamato looked as if the word had left a dirty taste in his mouth, "Prince Ken, an exotic flower from far away lands."  
  
Jun stiffened as her gaze shifted to the still smirking Yamato.  
  
"My untouched concubine, Daymouse. A present for the illustrious Prince Ken, should my brother not sate his princely appetite."  
  
Both Takeru and Ken attempted to sink into their chairs, faces flushed an unhealthy shade of red as scantily dressed women danced around the room.  
  
Sora leered at one of the unfortunate women and pulled the dancer closer using the transparent silk she wore across her breasts,  
  
"Join me in my chambers tonight."  
  
The woman who couldn't have been more then 15 nodded nervously and tried to regain her position amongst the dancers before she was punished.  
  
The dancers whirled to the doorway and a boy, wearing even less then the dancers was pushed through the door.  
  
Daisuke looked around in distress, he didn't understand what he was supposed to do. He stumbled forward his confusion dissipating as he saw Jun standing at the head of the table. A smile crept onto his face at the sight of his sister and protector,  
  
"Jun!" He called, "I'm okay! No one's hurt me!"  
  
Ken felt something stir in his lower regions as the red-haired boy smiled in his direction, Ken couldn't understand what the boy had said, but the smile on his face could have lit up the palace for a week.  
  
"Beautiful." He said absently his eyes fixed on the redhead.  
  
Jun cursed at Daisuke's words, he had no way to know he'd just been given as a concubine to the prince who couldn't keep his sword in his pants.  
  
"Your promise you break!" Jun cursed the blonde leaping for his neck, "You has kill him! Forfeit the life of-" Whatever title the girl had intended to give her brother was cut off as the guards caught her and dragged her from the room.  
  
Daisuke stared after her, "Jun!" Then, "Jun!" He chased the guards angrily, and was caught.  
  
Yamato glared at the boy, "Take him to the Prince's chambers. He will await Prince Ken's pleasure. Now, bring in the dessert."  
  
Ken watched the boy being pulled out of the room until Takeru kicked him under the table, with a hissed, "Ken!"  
  
Yamato growled under his breath, it seemed his plan hadn't worked as well as he might have hoped. Takeru was jealous of Ken's concubine.  
  
The servants hurried in and set down a chocolate pudding frosted with some sort of white sauce.  
  
Takeru stared at the dessert, and remembering the events he'd witnessed in the kitchen earlier that day set down his spoon and stood,  
  
"Excuse me. I've suddenly lost my appetite." With a rather green tinge around his lips Takeru spun and ran from the room.  
  
Ken stared at the pudding that had been placed in front of him.  
  
"I don't believe I can eat another bite Lord Yamato, though I thank you for your hospitality. Excuse me." With that Ken walked swiftly out the room after Takeru.  
  
The moment the door closed the room become a buzz with whispered comments and conversation, pertaining to the relationship between young Lord Takeru and his Royal suitor.  
  
Yamato wasn't surprised to hear one of his cousins comment that it was about time Takeru's Ishida side showed.  
  
He stared down at the pudding, absently musing over the white sauce, if he didn't know any better he would have sworn it was.  
  
"What's the matter brother dearest?" Sora asked, studying the sauce on her fingers, "I had this prepared especially for you."  
  
"As much as I hate to disappoint you dear sister, like the prince, my appetite lies somewhere else."  
  
Sora shrugged and lapped the sauce off her fingers, "Your loss."  
  
~~~  
  
Ruki leered down at Hikari,  
  
"It seems your lord's pleasures lie elsewhere little bird. This is your last chance to accept my protection."  
  
Hikari spat at the girls feet, "I wouldn't fuck you if my life depended on it. You're despicable, and no lie you can create will ever make me that desperate."  
  
Ruki laughed, "Well guess what little birdie, it's the truth. Your precious little Takeru's found a bigger bed to fill. The Prince's in fact, and you can hardly compete with that. Apparently they've been fucking for years."  
  
Hikari clenched her fists, how dare that son of the bitch of bitches lie to her? Well. she'd give him a piece of her mind, and maybe next time he'd think before accepting a piece of that bratty Prince's arse.  
  
~~~  
  
Daisuke sniffed and wiped at his nose with what would have been his sleeve, had he been wearing any clothes. Futilely he tugged at the chain connected to the leather collar around his neck. It made him feel like one of his fathers hounds, but even his fathers dogs were treated better than this. They were certainly breaking The Code by doing this.  
  
He gave the chain one final yank before abandoning it for his studded collar. The clasp was difficult and he quickly realised that he wouldn't be able to undo it without seeing it.  
  
Tears welled in his brown eyes and he pulled the bed sheet up in the hopes it would cover enough of his bare skin to put his tormenter off. Didn't anyone understand? In just a few hours he'd be dead.  
  
~~~  
  
Damn those Ishida's, he'd known it was a mistake coming here, and now they were trying to pull him into their sick twisted web, and Takeru had kissed him. Takeru!  
  
Ken rubbed at his mouth again, disgusted. It wasn't that Takeru was ugly - he wasn't - Ken just didn't like blonds. And no offence to Takeru, who knew where he'd been, he was related to Lady Sora and Lord Yamato after all. Their whole family was... well quite frankly they were a pack of sluts. Talented enough, but Ken preferred heart over body.  
  
And as for the dessert, if he hadn't known better he would have sworn it was...  
  
He rubbed at his mouth again shuddering - he wouldn't put it past Lady Sora.  
  
"Hey there Princy Boy," A loud brash female voice caught his attention.  
  
Ken stared at the wench; didn't the Ishida servants have any respect for their betters? He sighed, given that the Ishida's had likely slept with all of them... he doubted it.  
  
Miyako circled the prince, eying his shapely buttock licentiously, "Well, it seems inbreeding does have it perks."  
  
Ken decided he probably should take offence at that,  
  
"My parents were second cousins thank you very much."  
  
Miyako laughed coquettishly, "Such courtly manners Prince Ken... it's such a turn on. Would you like to watch me masturbate - I'll even let you help."  
  
She waggled her lavender eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Ken recoiled; who was this woman? She certainly was acting like a servant... or even a common concubine.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Miyako smiled, pressing closer to him, "My name is irrelevant, what matters is our passion!"  
  
Her fingers crept inside his coat.  
  
"Madam!" He burst out mortified.  
  
"Oh come now Prince Ken, don't be so shy. If you've slept with Takeru you can hardly claim to be virginal."  
  
"I'm not a virgin!" Ken replied missing the point, "I've slept with many people. Many, many people. Beautiful, wealthy ones too - and I didn't pay them."  
  
Miyako laughed low in her throat, "I see. Very well than, just a kiss."  
  
Ken gagged as the girl sauntered off down the hall - that was disgusting. She'd just kissed him. A blond and a woman - why couldn't he get the ones he wanted! Although she had got his name right at least...  
  
Hastily he redid his belt, he wasn't quite sure when she'd managed undo it, or why he hadn't noticed, then off towards his chambers.  
  
He paused as he felt something dig into his leg, and reached into his pants to pull out a rolled up scroll of paper.  
  
'My Master, Lord Izumi wishes to speak with you, Princy-Boy. He'll meet you when he wishes, where he wishes. Be prepared Lover.  
  
-Miyako The Conquerer.  
  
Curious and curiouser.  
  
And what the hell did she mean 'The Conquerer'?!?  
  
He needed to get out of this place, and the fact that he had a gorgeous little red head waiting for him in his chambers wasn't helping matters any.  
  
He pushed the door open and stared. Instead of a shyly smiling "virgin" - like anything Lord Ishida possessed could really stay virginal for long - the little redhead was sobbing pitifully, sheets tugged off the bed to cover his nude body, as he stood as far away from the bed as the chain would allow him.  
  
Ken didn't know what kind of kinks Lord Ishida had, but an unwilling lover wasn't a turn on for him.  
  
"Hey... you..." He tried feebly.  
  
The boy met his eyes fearfully and the sheet dropped as the boy stared at him completely petrified.  
  
Ken swallowed hoarsely, although he knew that the boy was unwilling he couldn't help but acknowledge that he had a -fantastic- body.  
  
He walked over as slowly and non-threateningly as his body would allow. The boy didn't move a muscle, although his eyes tracked Ken, tears still leaking from the corners.  
  
"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," Ken promised crouching to pick up the sheet. He forced his eyes away from the body, and draped the sheet around his shoulders once again.  
  
"I'll see Lord Ishida about your clothes..." Ken promised, trying to convey his sincerity.  
  
Daisuke pulled the sheet tighter, "Thank you," He whispered.  
  
Ken blinked, he understood that... kind of. He was starting to wish he'd paid more attention in class instead of throwing spit balls at Takeru.  
  
Right, he could do this, he could vaguely remember the ritual greeting, "Sohatara Hashama Ken e Ichijouji."  
  
Daisuke blinked a couple of times, carefully translating the garbled, badly accented and very old-fashion greeting.  
  
By the grace of the Goddess of The Desert Sands I pray that you shall accept my unworthy presence and know that my name is Ken of Ichijouji.  
  
Man did this guy need to get out more. Daisuke debated whether or not to give the traditional answer:  
  
I graciously accept your unwanted presence in the land of my forbears and bid you know your betters name is Daisuke of the Nine Deserts.  
  
Instead he settled for tapping his chest as he had with Taichi, and spoke his name simply,  
  
"Daisuke."  
  
The boy smiled, "Day-skay," He said the name as if it were precious. Pathetic.  
  
~~~  
  
Ken sighed, what a beautiful and exotic name for such a beautiful and exotic creature. Now if only he could remember something else in Daisuke's language, he didn't think asking where the bathroom was would be appropriate, and he'd never really paid attention when Osamu lectured him.  
  
There was a terrifying roar outside the room and Ken stumbled backwards, knocking Daisuke onto the bed underneath him as the door flung open and Lord Ishida's dinner companion burst in, holding a sword which had obviously been commandeered from one of his bodyguards.  
  
Ken eeped as the girl hissed something he wouldn't even try to translate and draped what appeared to be a black handkerchief over her nose and mouth as she advanced on him still holding the sword.  
  
Daisuke swore under his breath and pushed Ken over as he leapt to his feet,  
  
"Jun, stop!"  
  
The girl did so, her eyes wide as she took in the studded collar and chain connecting him to the headboard.  
  
"I'll kill them for your dishonour. You are the heir to the Nine Deserts, they have no right to chain you like a common whore. He will pay in blood."  
  
Daisuke cast a look at the Prince who stared at him with such trust,  
  
"He didn't touch me Jun. I will not let you hurt him. That is an order!"  
  
Jun's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare choose him for a mate! It's forbidden! You're not ready yet."  
  
The thought had not even occurred to Daisuke, but he couldn't let Jun get away with telling him what to do, "I'll do whatever I like. You're not the boss of me." He stomped his foot and pouted childishly.  
  
Jun's eyes softened though she did not lower the sword, "It is my duty to kill you if you are touched Daisuke."  
  
Daisuke's softened as well, "I hadn't even thought of it Jun. Just don't kill him. He wants to help us."  
  
"He wants to take your favours as your own!"  
  
Daisuke blushed furiously, "Even if he did, I would mind, so long as he waited till I was ready."  
  
Jun stalked past him, clutching a handful of Ken's shirt, "Hurt my brother, die you will. To the ends of the earth the maidens will hunt you."  
  
Ken blinked in shock as Jun lowered her lips to Ken's and kissed him.  
  
Three times today he'd been kissed now, by a blond and two women no less. Life really wasn't fair,  
  
He looked mournfully at Daisuke, "Why don't I ever get kissed by the people I like?"  
  
Jun glared and fluffed her hair, "That bad looking I am not."  
  
Ken sighed, "If you lost the breasts I'd be interested."  
  
"Ah," She nodded understanding, "Another one." She looked pointedly at her younger brother.  
  
Ken was struck by inspiration, perhaps he could impress her with his mastery of their language, "Sohatara Hashama Ken e Ichijouji."  
  
Jun stiffled a laugh, replying traditionally as she suspected her brother had not, "Suke na Des Da Mar Jun a Dia Non."  
  
Ken smiled, "Nice to meet you. My cousin taught me only a little of your language."  
  
"Name of your cousin is?" Jun asked curiously.  
  
"Osamu e Ichijouji," Ken replied smiling.  
  
Jun's eyes widened, "Take me to him you will."  
  
Ken blinked, "ah. sure. Later, okay?"  
  
Koushiro slid unobtrusively through the open door, "Good evening Prince Ken, I see you have guests."  
  
Jun spun and lunged at him with the sword she'd earlier lowered, "You!"  
  
Koushiro gave a courtly, "I apologise dear lady."  
  
Ken blinked, "What's going on here?"  
  
Koushiro smirked, "Now that really would require quite a bit of explaining... how much are you willing to pay me?"  
  
To Be Continued... One Day... 


End file.
